


Giants on the Horizon

by Genuka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biblical References, Potential Prophecy, Random & Short, Random - Freeform, Randomness, Vision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuka/pseuds/Genuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Giants of old come again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giants on the Horizon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crye4me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crye4me/gifts).



> I may turn this into a proper story at a later time, for now the original as it entered my mind is getting posted. Should I expand upon it I will post it separately and link them.  
> If this strikes you feel free to share it in a link back here.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke to the sound of running feet. We're running running running running. The ground shakes and I look behind us to see a dangerous orange plasma beam of light. I dive forwards and bring down the four people with me either with my hands or my shout of warning. The first beam passes over us. I know what I have to do. I stand up and catch a glimpse of the line of giants advancing upon us even as I move towards the path of the next beam. Someone grabs me, a man. I back hand him out of the way, he's too close and the beam is coming to fast to explain. I move into the on coming beam. It strikes me as I begin channeling the power into the sky, the earth, and into a shield to protect us as I unconsciously start to chant. I don't know what words I speak only that they have power and that something is providing them for me. I send out a call, a call I don't fully understand. I can feel my brothers and sisters coming though they are not of my blood.

The first to appear over the nearby ridge I can tell are military trained and the beat of the Christian Soldiers song sings in my veins as they come to stand beside me. The giant still sending the beam my way kneels, trying to increase the beam strength through shear proximity. The marines to either side of me strike, flying into the air in a leap of faith. The giant falls.

To either side in the ragged line of foes I have caught more attention. More of my brothers and sisters come out of the lands around us, from trees and hills, from grasses and water and the very air its self do they come. Those dressed as priests or in common attire begin chanting that which I know is holy scripture but in a language that is not my native tongue nor the tongue that has been spoken on earth since ancient times. I know this though I do not know how. These my siblings chant as those of us with military training strike.

The false priests fall to the beams even as they attempt to mirror the actions of those who hold the word true in their hearts. I see the battle and understand both the tactics and the necessity but my first reaction is sorrow for the waste, wasted lives, wasted potential, wasted effort. We strike in self defense always and never in wish for the bloodlust.

Those who fell in our lines had forsaken the armor that El Shaddi had offered. While I grieve for their loss it was their choice, a choice they made knowingly. This day the giants fell yet they have not returned to our lands even as the planet that will become as a second moon in our sky approaches. Believe what you will and remember the choice is yours.


End file.
